


Family Guy ~ Nightmares

by Croozer99



Category: Family Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brian died, Stewie had recurring nightmares about the incident every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Guy ~ Nightmares

"Brian! Look out!" I jolt up and look around. I'm in my dark bedroom. It was just another nightmare of that horrific moment. The moment I lost my best friend. I reach my hand through the bars of my crib and touch something soft. I'm suddenly filled with hope. 

  
"Brian?" 

  
"Sorry kid, it's just me." Vinnie says. I roll over.

  
"It's okay. Sorry to wake you, Vinnie."   
  


"I was already awake. Your nightmare screams woke me up." I don't say anything. I look at him, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.   
  


"Wanna talk about it?" I stare at the ceiling and let a few tears slip from my eyes.  
  


"Same one I've had every night since his-" I let out a little cry and the tears spill out. 

  
"Passing." Vinnie finishes. I begin to sob loudly.   
  


"Mom! Stewie's crying!" Meg yells.  
  


"Aw, he must've been having nightmares again. I'll go get him." Lois says. 

  
"No no. It's alright, Lois. You go back to bed, I'll get him." She yawns.  
  


"Thank you, Vinnie. You're a good dog." She inhales, then exhales. "You and Brian would've gotten along well." She smiles through her tears and heads back to bed. Vinnie lifts me from my crib and starts to gently rock me back and forth. I fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
